Corruption Must Fall
by LeaderLoverLost
Summary: He's been tracking her for years and he's finally got her in his sights, but bringing her family was one of 2 mistakes made here today. The other was to overlook the other Skywalker twin and what he's been doing while you look for his sister.


**AN: This is a different take on...well, everything. Good ol' Palps didn't get to actually building the Empire or even getting an apprentice really. Anakin was allowed to stay in the Order as long as his children were raised and trained according to Jedi rules. Poor old Yoda is not in good shape and has stepped down as Grand Master with my least favorite Jedi ever, Mace Windu, taking Yoda's place. As for how they all ended up in _this _particular mess: just after Luke and Leia were knighted Leia, who'd always been question the Jedi anyway, disappeared while away on a mission. About 3 years later, after she'd been pronounced dead, she was seen with two small children in the market place of a planet in the mid-rim. Mace Windu, who'd always seen her as a disobedient rule breaker, dug around until he found her marriage license and her children's birth certificates. He, and others who shared his ideas of her, continued to track her and had all but given up when they heard that she may be hiding in the outer-rim. Assigning the Skywalkers to come along he set off to find her. **

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is not my sandbox. **

**Should I write a sequel?**

* * *

They lived on the outskirts of a small farming town.

They were quiet. Kept to themselves as much as they could. Their 4 kids went to school in town with all the other kids from the area. But no matter how old they got one of the parents always met them at least partway through town, if not at the school.

Some would see this as odd but many had fled after Chancellor Palpatine had been exposed and killed so it was not uncommon. But these two would have been children, if they were even born when that happened.

Whatever their reason, no one questioned them. They had clearly come here seeking anonymity and no one was going to invade their privacy.

They had been there almost 5 years when the Jedi arrived.

That day none of the 4 children was in school and neither they, or their parents were seen in town.

The Jedi were kind to everyone, as was expected of course, they were _Jedi _after all. Finally one, a Padawan by the look of him, inquired about the family. The shop keeper whom he had asked thought for a moment then told him what she knew.

The four kids usually went to school there in town, the eldest two, twins no doubt, were 10, the son 7 and about a ½ the believed, and the youngest, a girl, had recently turned 6. One of their parents met them halfway through town every day after school. Their father worked on a local farm during planting and harvest seasons and no one knew what their mother did. That was all the woman knew but it was enough.

Within two days, a blustery Saturday afternoon towards the end of harvest season, three Masters and their Padawans stood outside the little house. Two of the Masters were nervous and hesitant, the younger of the two fidgeting uncontrollably. The third, a bald headed, dark skinned man, was ready for this to be over with.

Inside the mother had noticed the six Jedi and was quickly giving her children instructions; she sent her eldest son to go find his father and tell him the Jedi had arrived, then she sent the other three out to play but instructing them to run and find their father if she told them to.

Then she went to answer the door, just as the bald man knocked.

…

She opened the door, pleasantly asking what she could do for them but the bald man was not having it.

"Where are the children?" he demanded.

"I fail to see how _my _children are any of _your _concern. If they've done something wrong my husband and I will discipline them, not you."

The bald man stared her down. "You and your husband are under arrest for the kidnapping of Jedi children." He stepped towards her. The other Jedi didn't move. She glanced at them, recognizing her father and brother.

She looked her father in the eye. "Come, don't you want to see your grandchildren?"

By this time her husband had returned and was in the backyard with their children, listening as they explained about the men, rapidly switching languages without a thought.

"Come," she said, then held up her hand to the bald man. "Not you, _them._"

"_Jed-ee_," Spat the eldest, a girl with dark hair, and darker eyes, just like her mother. "_Kel isana. Vel shina keen_. You were wrong. You should not have come here."

The youngest master stepped forward. "Why are we wrong."

"Because you will find _nothing_ here. Nothing-"

"Nothing that will return to your temple." Her father finished for her. "Besides," he looked the bald man up and down. "Isn't it time you gave up _recruiting_, old man?"

"We've found nothing here," the third Master said. He turned to his Padawan, a red haired, blue eyed girl. "Go tell the others that we're leaving, immediately." The girl nodded and took off.

"Skywalker," the bald man said warningly.

"Why waste time and resources on a lost cause? They're not coming and clearly neither are the children." he asked before walking away. The fuming bald man and remaining Padawans followed, leaving the youngest master behind. He waited until his sister's husband and children were headed towards the house.

"Is she yours? His sister asked suddenly, referring to their father's Padawan.

"Yes, she is," he said with a small smile.

"And her mother?"

"A fellow Jedi. She's here too."

She thought of the Jedi she'd seen in town, trying to pick out the one that was the little girl's mother. Then it hit her.

"The red head?"

"Of course. Who else?"

"I'd like to meet her one day. Both of them."

"I'll see what I can do." He turned to follow the others.

"No one knows?" She called after him.

"No one but the group of us, Father, and Master Yoda needs to," he said with a smile. "Take care sister. I'll see you when this cold war is over."

"And when these corrupt regimes have finished crumbling and all that's left is ash and memory."

He saluted her as he turned back towards the street to town and his wife and daughter.

"Take care, my brother," she whispered, turning back towards the house and her own family.

F…I…N…I…S…H..?


End file.
